Return
by Canadian Cowgirl
Summary: Lucy wanted nothing more than to leave London and return to Narnia once again. The last time she was there, she fell in love, and she always felt the pull to return, return to him. Lucy/Caspian. Rating may go up and title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So. Hi. This is my first ever fanfiction, and it is about my favourite **_**Narnia**_** couple, Lucy and Caspian. I changed the ages slightly from the books, though I have never read them (I hope to get them for my birthday), and in this fic, Lucy is 16, Edmund is 18, Eustace is 15, and Caspian is 21. Also, I really like what the characters look like in the movies, so we are gonna go with what that, but you can imagine they look otherwise if you really want to.**

_Lucy's POV_

Lucy wandered around the streets of London, thinking of Narnia once again. She did not feel comfortable living in England anymore, knowing that Narnia was her home more than England had ever been. She missed the green forests and the beautiful castle she once called her home, Cair Paravel. But more than anything else in Narnia, she missed her friends.

_Trumpkin, my Dear Little Friend. Trufflehunter. Glenstorm...Caspian._ Lucy sighed, sitting down on a stone bench in front of a produce shop. She missed Caspian more than anything else in Narnia. She had been much younger the last time they had been in Narnia, only 13 at the time. She was much too young to be considered a suitable choice for Caspian, though she had to admit that she had fallen deeply in love with him during the time they spent together at Aslan's Howe. _He never would have considered me beautiful, especially not when Susan was there,_ Lucy thought glumly, staring out into the streets of London. Sighing, she stood up and began to make her way back to Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold's house, where she and Edmund were staying while the rest of her family spent their time in America.

She arrived back at the house, and was immediately bombarded by her cousin, Eustace.

"Where have _you_ been?" he demanded, coming much too close to Lucy's face for comfort.

"Out. Not that it's any of your business," sniffed Lucy, pushing past her cousin and up the stairs to her tiny bedroom. She passed Edmund on her way, and motioned for him to join her in the bedroom, away from the increasingly annoying cousin.

Once in her bedroom, Lucy sat down on the bed, her eyes drifting once again to the painting hanging on the opposite wall. It was a fairly boring painting, there was nothing but a wide expanse of water, with a regal ship sailing in the background.

Edmund followed her gaze to the painting, stating, "You stare at that painting more than could possibly be good for your health, Lucy, what are you seeing when you look at it?"

"It's very strange, whenever I look at that painting, I always think of Narnia." Lucy said, staring even harder at the painting. It almost looked as though the water was moving.

"EDMUND! LUCY!"Came a shout from downstairs. Eustace. "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! AND IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT AWAY, I WILL FEED YOUR SERVINGS TO THE CAT!"

Edmund and Lucy looked at one another, rolling their eyes. _As soon as this war is over, we'll be able to join Peter and Susan on their adventures in America. Maybe that will be able to get me through this time here_, Lucy thought, standing and following her brother down the stairs.

The water in the painting continued to move slowly towards the edge of the frame in gentle waves, and the grand ship moved closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again. I'm gonna keep this short. Second chapter. Read. Enjoy. And by the way, Eustace and Edmund aren't going to Narnia. I don't really like them.**

**Disclaimer (cause I forgot in the first chapter): I don't own.**

Lucy POV

Lucy woke suddenly. Sitting upright in her bed, she looked around for the source of the sloshing noise. Turning her head, her eyes landed on the old painting on the wall. She stood slowly, shocked when her feet touched cool water rather than the rough wood she'd been expecting.

Staring up at the painting, Lucy watched with wide eyes as water came pouring out of the frame. _What on earth is going on?_ Lucy wondered, feeling more water splashing onto her night dress. She was about to call for Edmund, when she was suddenly swept off her feet and dragged under the water as it continued to rise.

***Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian***

Caspian POV 

King Caspian X was leaning against the railing of the beautiful Narnian ship, The Dawn Treader, looking down into the great blue sea below him. It was nearing midnight, but the young king could not find sleep. He was alone on the deck, save for the lone night watchman, a great minotaur, though it remained perfectly silent. He was thinking of Lucy once again.

Lucy had only been 13 the last time she'd been in Narnia, three years before. _She must be nearing 16 now, _thought Caspian, _if time is passing at the same rate in Enk…Eni…England? England, as it is here_. Caspian tried not to think about the girl, 5 years his junior, and how he had felt strongly attracted to her the first time he'd seen her. _It was wrong. She was only 13, and I, 18. Besides, she must have thought I fancied Susan, what after she kissed me that afternoon. If only she'd known the truth. And now I have no idea when I might see her again._

Caspian sighed, and returned to staring moodily into the water below. He squinted, thinking he saw something, a shadow perhaps, moving towards the surface. Suddenly, a form broke through the water, gasping for air, arms flailing wildly as he or she tried to remain afloat.

Reacting instantly, he hailed the minotaur, before stripping himself of his vest and diving into the water to help the poor soul struggling to stay afloat. Surfacing next to the person, Caspian grasped at a thin waist, _a woman_, and helped her to tread water gently.

Turning his head to look as the girl he'd saved, he was shocked to see a wide smile split her face.

"Caspian!" she cried happily, tightening her grip on him. Caspian, for his part, could only continue treading water, as he looked at her, stunned.

"Lucy," he gasped, pulling her towards the boat, where the minotaur had graciously lowered a plank for them to climb on to. "What are you doing here?"

***Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian***

AN: So yeah. Second chapter. Hope you like it! Read and review. By the way, I am not going to be one of those authors who hold chapters hostage until they reach a certain number of reviews. I really hate it when people do that, and I for one am not going to.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So…third chapter…and a little bit longer than the first two. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for about a week, cause I'm going camping (yay). Bye for now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN! *RUNS INTO CORNER AND CRIES***

***Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian***

Lucy stepped off the plank and onto the deck, gasping as she looked around at the astoundingly beautiful ship. From the royal purple sail to the giant colourful dragon at the head, every part of it was beautiful. She spun around to stare at Caspian, not being able to remove the stunned look.

Caspian grinned. "Beautiful, isn't it? But I must ask again, what are you doing here?"

"What? … Oh, I have no idea. Didn't you call for me?" Lucy asked, still looking around the ship.

"Not this time," said Caspian, confused. "But let's not speak of this here. Would you care to join me in my quarters, where we can discuss this further?"

Lucy nodded, following Caspian through a small door and down a steep set of stairs. Her gaze wandered as Caspian led her deeper into the ship's cabins. Looking through several open doorays she spotted many hammocks hanging, men and beasts alike fast asleep, not knowing of the new castaway.

Finally, they came to a closed oak door, and Caspian turned to Lucy with a grin.

"This is the one of the two cabins on this entire ship that almost always remain locked. The only people on this ship with access when to this particular cabin are myself and our captain, Drinian."

Pulling out a large brass key ring, Caspian selected one of the keys and opened the heavy door, waving his arm to allow her to enter the room.

Once entering, Lucy was again astounded by the beauty of the ship. Oak paneled walls with large windows, a large writing desk, and several colourful maps of Narnia and the surrounding territories.

"Lucy," Caspian said quietly, not wanting to startle her. In his hands he held a wooden box. Opening it, he revealed Lucy's own dagger and healing cordial, left behind when she'd parted Narnia.

Lucy rushed forward to take the implements from Caspian, before hesitating. "Oh…may I?"

"Of course, they are yours after all," Caspian said with a grin, handing her the box. "Now, I am sure you must be exhausted, considering the late hour. But first, we must try to understand why you've come back."

"I don't know why I've returned…If you didn't call for me, it must have been Aslan that brought me back, though I am not sure why I came alone. After all, Aslan did say that Edmund and I would return together, but clearly that is not how the situation turned out."

Caspian sighed, before moving back towards the door. "Come along. You should sleep, as should I. It is very late, and we can address these questions in greater detail at a more appropriate hour."

Lucy followed Caspian back out of the cabin, jogging slightly to keep up with his brisk pace as he led her back down the same hallway, coming to a stop at another closed door at the end of the long hall.

"This is my personal cabin. Of course, I will surrender it to you during your time here. Unlike the other locked room, I am the only person on this ship with a key to this cabin, and no other men can enter without permission."

Entering the cabin, Lucy moved instantly towards the large bed in the corner, sitting down heavily, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Feel free to take clothes from my drawers to sleep in and wear during the day, rather than the soaked nightdress you were wearing when you arrived." Caspian said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Lucy nodded gratefully, walking over and taking a large tunic from a drawer. Holding the shirt up to her body, she found that it was large enough to fall to the middle of her knees.

"Thank you, Caspian," she called after him, blushing as he turned to give her a brilliant smile as he left.

_This is not good_, Lucy thought, slipping out of her wet nightdress and into Caspian's shirt. _I think I am starting to fall in love with Caspian._

Little did Lucy know, in the crew's sleeping quarters, Caspian was thinking the very same thing about Lucy.

***Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian*Lucy*Caspian***

**AN: So, I hope you liked it, please review. They make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, fourth chapter…I decided that I would try to get this up before I left to go camping with my family tomorrow…so here it is! I hope you like it! Wow…four chapters in three days…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!**

****

**Lucy POV**

The next morning, Lucy awoke to find light streaming into the cabin through the large windows. It took her a moment to realize where she was. _I'm back in Narnia. On The Dawn Treader. With Caspian_.

Lucy sighed as she caught herself thinking of the young king once again. _I'm sure Caspian would have no interest in me…after all, the last time I was here, he fancied Susan…he even kissed her!_

Lucy was startled from her thoughts as she heard a firm knock on the door. "Enter," she called, figuring that it must have been Caspian, as he was the only person on the ship that knew of her presence.

Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Caspian, immediately making Lucy blush as she remembered her thoughts from only seconds before. Caspian looked almost shocked to see her still in bed, though he gathered his compusure quickly and stated, "You should get dressed. I will wait outside for you and we will return to the deck together, and I can introduce you to the men. They were confused when they found I would be sharing their quarters, but I believe they were much too tired to pursue the matter."

"Thank you, Caspian, I will only be a minute." Lucy said, standing and moving towards the dresser. She noticed Caspian turn slightly pink and turn away quickly, though she thought nothing of it at the time. She vaguely heard the door close again with a faint click, pulling out some clothes to wear that day.

** **

****

**Caspian POV**

Caspian's mind whirled as he turned away from the door. _I don't understand what is going on! I can't possibly feel so attracted to someone so much younger than I…can I?_

The young king pondered his thoughts for several minutes, not noticing that Lucy had exited the room until she tapped on his shoulder.

"Caspian? Caspian…are you with us?" Lucy asked, grinning at the startled expression on his face.

"Oh! Lucy. I'm sorry. It seems I got caught up in my thoughts. Are you ready to meet the crew?"

Lucy nodded eagerly, following Caspian down the very same oak panelled hallway that she'd walked the night before. Now treading the familiar path, she had no trouble keeping up with Caspian as he led her through the small door and onto the deck.

** **

****

**Lucy POV**

Lucy suddenly felt herself becoming very nervous. She tried to slide behind Caspian's back before anyone could notice her. Soon enough, however, several members of the crew began to notice her presence.

Shouts of surprise came from the crew, startling Lucy. Caspian chuckled and faced the confused crew.

"Men! You should all meet our newest castaway! High Queen Lucy, the Valiant!" The result was instantaneous. All men and beasts alike dropped into low bows, startled by this new turn of events.

Lucy curtsied slightly, pulling at the over-large clothing that she was wearing. She did not feel very much like a queen of old in these clothes, but she would take what she could get.

"My King!" Came a shout from above. Turning around, Lucy saw a tall, bald man looking curiously at the pair that had just arrived on the deck. "How could her majesty have arrived? Did you call for her?"

"I did not," said Caspian, glancing down at Lucy. "I believe it must have been Aslan that brought Lucy back, though I am not sure why as of yet. We will most likely find out soon enough, however."

Lucy glanced down at the deck below her feet. _I don't understand. Why did Aslan bring me here, if it was indeed him? What role am I to play this time? And does Aslan know? Does he know that I am falling in love? Oh, Aslan, whatever reason could you possibly have for bringing me back, and alone?_

** **

****

**AN: So…that's it for the fourth chappie…and posted before I left so I don't feel like I've abandoned this story for an entire week. Thank you to all my reviewers and to those people who favourited and added story alerts! Means a lot to me! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Soo…I'm back from the torture that was camping (Snuggie commercials lie…never wear them near campfires…you might catch fire) and as soon as I got home I ran upstairs to my laptop to type up this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles Of Narnia *sob*.**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy caught herself staring at Caspian countless times during the day. _What is wrong with me_, she thought desperately, _that I can't take my eyes off of him for more than five minutes time?_ If Caspian had noticed her staring, he made no indication of it. As Lucy watched from her perch on a barrel, he conversed with Drinian in serious undertones, made jokes with the sailors and spent many minutes leaning over the railing of the ship, staring down at the waters below.

"Is something troubling you, your majesty?" came a voice from beside Lucy, making her jump.

Lucy spun around, finding herself staring down at Repicheep. "Hello Reep," exclaimed Lucy. "I had no idea you were here. As for your question, there is nothing troubling me…it's just…I don't know…"

Reepicheep nodded solemnly. "Well," he said, walking away, "if you are in need of someone to listen, you can always come to me…or you could find Caspian, I'm sure he'd be more than happy."

_I can't talk to Caspian about this problem,_ thought Lucy bitterly,_ after all, he is the root of the problem_. She looked again at the young king, her face quickly reddening as he glanced at her, his lips curving into a smooth smile. She attempted a smile in return, though the expression she made was one of extreme constipation, rather than the casual happiness she'd been trying to play across.

_I can't fall in love with him. He wants Susan. Why would he want me, plain, boring Lucy? Susan is so much more beautiful than I will ever be. It's just not fair!_ To Lucy's embarassed horror, tears sprung to her eyes. Running quickly belowdeck, she went into Caspian's – well, Lucy's – cabin and threw herself down on the bed, crushing her face into the feather pillow.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of concerned brown eyes had followed her as she ran for cover.

**Caspian POV**

Caspian could honestly say that he was completely stunned when he watched Lucy stand from the barrel on which she'd been sitting, and run belowdeck in floods of tears. _What could possibly have gotten her so upset, _pondered Caspian._ Why, I was just watching her seconds ago, and she didn't look unhappy. I can't stand to see her so upset, and to not be able to comfort her._

Caspian stood, following the path he knew Lucy would have taken, coming to a stop outside of the closed cabin door. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand, knocking four times on the thick wood. There was an almost inaudible "Come in," from inside the room. Caspian slowly turned the handle.

Walking into the room, Caspian's eyes found Lucy, sitting on the bed, holding a purple velvet wrapped pillow to her chest, red streaks lining either cheek, indicating that she'd been crying recently.

"Hello, Caspian," Lucy said in a slightly congested voice. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Lucy! I saw you…I mean…" Caspian swallowed, trying to find the words. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Caspian. Please, don't bother yourself with my troubles," Lucy released the pillow, standing from the bed and moving towards the door. "Now, please…shall we go to your study and you can explain to me exactly where you plan to take the Dawn Treader on this voyage?"

Caspian was slightly confused, still curious to know what had upset Lucy so much that it had made her cry, though he led her down the now familiar halls to his study.

Opening the door, he strode over to the wall, indicating the seven drawings of men's faces posted there.

"These," he began, "are the seven Lords of Telmar. They were my father's most loyal supporters during his time as King. Shortly before my father was killed, the Lords set out to sea, searching for something…they never told me what. That was years ago. I have set out, with the crew, to find them."

"Maybe this is why Aslan brought me here," Lucy said contemplatively. "Maybe…maybe he wanted me to help you find the Lords…maybe what they set out to find is what Aslan sent me here to find."

"Whatever reason Aslan had for bringing you here, Lucy, I am glad he did. It is nice to have you here. I am sure we will have incredible adventures during your time here, however long that may be."

Suddenly, Drinian popped his head into the room. "Excuse the interruption, yer majesties. But I think this is somethin' you're gonna wanna see fer yerselves."

**AN: So that's it for chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. The chapters are going to start getting longer after this point, meaning the updates will be less often, but I can assure you that I will finish this story. Also, the story is going to start moving faster, time will be passing quicker. Next chapter: arriving on the Lone Islands. I don't know when that chapter will be up, but it will be within the next two weeks. And also, I decided to give Drinian a little speech issue. It just seems more sailor-like.  
><strong>

**Happy (late) Canada Day (for my fellow Canadians) and Happy (late) Independence Day America!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Date: Sunday July 17****th****, 2011**

**AN: So…finally updating. Anyway…really short chapter…but they will get longer, I promise…read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

***LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN* LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN***

**Caspian POV**

Lucy and Caspian looked at each other, wondering what the Captain meant, before following him from the study and towards the top deck. Once arriving there, Caspian was handed an expanding telescope **(AN: I don't know what they're called)**. Looking through it, the young King spotted what had Drinian and the other men so excited. There was a small group of islands, just visible in the distance.

Handing the telescope to Lucy to look through, he turned his attention the Drinian.

"The Lone Islands?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. The group of islands was quite well known throughout Narnia. There were three islands, the largest being Doorn. On the island of Doorn was the town of Narrowhaven, where Caspian intended to stop to search for clues as to the whereabouts of the seven lords of Telmar. He sighed, leaning over the rail of the boat, squinting into the distance. They would arrive by nightfall.

***LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN* LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN***

**Time Skip**

***LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN* LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN***

Sure enough, as night was beginning to fall, and the sky was turning red, Caspian, Lucy and Reepicheep, along with several members of the crew, were gently rowing towards the island. They came to a gentle stop, bumping against the stone edge of the island. Caspian stood up, moving from his boat, before reaching down to give Lucy a hand. As soon as their skin touched, there was a sudden shock, almost like static. Caspian's eyes immediately snapped to Lucy's, and noticing her startled expression, realized she'd felt the same shocking sensation as he had.

Brushing his thoughts aside to consider much later, Caspian wandered closer to the stone incline that led into the city, though he came to a sudden stop when he heard Lucy's voice from behind him.

"Listen," she said quietly. "Where is everyone?"

Sure enough, the city in front of them was dead silent. Glancing back, he saw some of his men holding their crossbows slightly higher, others reaching towards swords and daggers on their hips. He couldn't help the feeling that something very mysterious was going on, and held his own bow aloft.

Gesturing to Lucy and Reepicheep to come closer, he said to the rest of his men, "Lucy, Reep and I will go on ahead. If we don't return by dawn, send a party."

Caspian noticed Lucy reaching for her own jeweled dagger, and felt a small grin come over his face. _People may not think she is much of a warrior, just by a glance,_ Caspian thought. _But I am sure that she could take on even the fiercest man, if the need took her._

Turning away, he led the way up into the city, hearing Reepicheep and Lucy moving close behind him. It was time to face whatever may lie ahead in the seemingly deserted city.

***LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN* LUCIAN*LUCIAN*LUCIAN***

**AN: Alright. So. Sixth chapter is done. Just a warning now, in the seventh or eighth chapter there will be mentions of rape (nothing graphic, only mentions) so let me know if you think I should raise the rating or not. Also, if anyone can think of a better title for this story, please tell me in a review or a private message, because I don't really like the current title very much. Please read and review and I will talk to you again in the next chapter (sometime in the next two weeks).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Date: Tuesday, August 2****nd****, 2011**

**AN: Read on! Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy followed as close as she could to Caspian's back as the three moved through the city. She couldn't help feeling frightened by the strange place. Everything seemed much too quiet. No one could be seen anywhere, no children playing in the streets, no dogs barking. She shivered. _I have a bad feeling_.

All of a sudden, bells could be heard ringing from a tall structure in the centre of the city. She shivered again, even more frightened than before. _This isn't right,_ thought Lucy. _I am a Queen of Old. I should not show weakness. I just can't help it_. She turned, noticing that Caspian and Reepicheep had moved towards the building while she was caught in her thoughts, and hurried after them.

Entering the building, everything was silent, not a person in sight, though the group of large bells hanging from the ceiling must have been the source of the bell toll they had heard. Lucy's attention was caught by a pedastal in the centre of the large room. She wandered over to it, looking down at a book that sat open, it's yellowing pages full of names, ages, and what appeared to be...prices?

"Caspian! Reepicheep! Come take a look at this," she called, as quietly as she could, to her companions.

Caspian arrived first, leaning over her to look at the book for himself. His handsome face curled into a frown. _I like it so much better when he smiles_, thought Lucy, immediately blushing at the idea and slapping herself mentally. _Now is not the time to be thinking such thoughts._

"Slave traders, I think we shou-" Caspian was cut off when several shouts from above sounded. They all started, staring up in horror to see men sliding down bell pulls and landing in front of them.

Pulling her daggar from her belt, Lucy jabbed it at the slaver closest to her. The trader jumped back in shock before grinning maliciously and pulling a large sword from his own belt. The man strode forwards, grabbing her arm and pulling her after him towards a hidden door in the side of the room.

"Caspian!" Lucy screamed, struggling against the rather smelly man. "Caspian, help!" The last thing Lucy saw before the heavy door slammed behind them was Caspian and Reepicheep throwing themselevs away from the men they were grappling with and racing towards the door after her. Too late. They'd been grabbed from behind and pulled in the opposite direction.

**Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian**

**Caspian POV**

Caspian was struggling frantically against the man holding him. He had to get to Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Caspian stumbled slightly as he was shoved into a cell, another trader throwing an unconcious Reepicheep at him. Completely out of reflex, Caspian reached out, catching the larger-than-average mouse before he could hit the wall.

Laying him down gently on the floor, Caspian ran over to the iron door, slamming against it with all his force. It didn't budge in the slightest. _Lucy. I have to get to Lucy. If anything happens to her-_

Caspian's train of thought was disrupted by a floaty voice coming from a dark corner of the cell.

"It's not going to work. You'll never get out unless they let you out."

Reepicheep, who'd awoken quickly after being set on the floor, scampered over to the corner from which the voice had emminated. The mouse let out a startled noise, seeing a ring on the old man's finger.

"Your – your Majesty! I think this may be one of the lost Lords!"

Caspian rushed over to the old man's side staring down at him. The face before him was vaguely familiar, and he was sure that if the beard was shaven clean he would have recognized the face at once from the drawings in his study back on the Dawn Treader. Caspian looked down at the man's hands, seeing the ring Reepicheep had mentioned at once. The symbol was familiar.

"Lord Berne," Caspian breathed, his eyes snapping once again to stare at the bearded face.

"Your face," gasped Berne. "You remind me of a King I once loved much."

"Caspian the Ninth," Caspian said, nodding. "Yes. And I am his son. Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia."

Berne gasped loudly, sinking his head. All of a sudden there were shouts from outside the small window in the cell. Shouts of fright.

"What is that?" Caspian asked, turning sharply to face the Lord. "What's going on?" He moved away, climbing up the stone wall to look out the window, feeling Reepicheep crawling up the side of his body and coming to a rest atop his head.

"Just watch," Lord Berne said quietly from where he remained, sitting on the floor.

Caspian and Reepicheep watched in horror as a boat of people, clearly the source of the frightened shouts, moved out to sea. Once they were a good distance from the island, a green mist slunk up from the peaceful sea, engulfing the boat. The screams silenced and the mist cleared, leaving still waters behind. No sign of the boat.

"What happened?" demanded Caspian, not caring if he sounded rude. He had to know.

"It's a sacrifice. You see, if you aren't sold as a slave to the rich, you're likely to be fed to the mist. No one knows where it came from, and no one knows where it takes the sacrificed people. That mist is the reason myself and the other six Lords set out. We wanted to find the mist, and destroy it! But-"

Lord Berne was cut off suddenly, as the door was opened and Lucy was thrown roughly into the room with them. Caspian had to hold in his shout. Her clothes were ripped and hanging from her body, barely covering her, blood flowed from a scratch in her forehead and there were tears streaming down her face. She threw herself at Caspian, sobbing into his chest.

"Lucy!" Caspian gasped. Lord Berne and Reepicheep watched, horrified at the sight of the poor girl. "What happened?"

"They – they," Lucy sobbed. Unable to form any more word, she buried her head further into Caspian's chest, as though trying to escape the world.

"Did they – did they _touch_ you?" Caspian asked, as softly as he could, trying not to frighten her any more. Lucy had always been so strong. How could anyone cut her down so low that she was reduced to this?

Caspian's anger flared even more when he felt her nod against his chest, before she fell unconcious in his arms. He turned and looked at Lord Berne and Reepicheep, anger in his dark eyes. They stared back, the same anger reflected in their own eyes. Anger at the traders, anger at anyone responsible.

Caspian sat, laying Lucy's head in his lap. She was sleeping peacefully. Caspian couldn't help himself, leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead. "I won't let anything else happen to you, Lucy," he whispered gently.

**Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian**

**Lucy POV**

"I – I lo – I love you." Little did he know, Lucy hadn't been unconcious for more than a minute, and she could hear every word. Despite herself, her lips curled into a tiny smile. _I love you too, Caspian. And as soon as we get off this cursed island, I intend to tell you._ No matter what happened, even though Lucy had had her innocence stolen from her that day, she couldn't help but feel that Caspian could solve anything. He would protect her. She knew he would. He was her hero.

**Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian=Lucy=Caspian**

**AN: Voila! I hope it wasn't too bad. And for the American readers, please excuse my Canadian/British/EverywhereButAmerica way of spelling.**

**Chapter 8 will be a while coming, I had to type this on my mother's laptop, because mine got a stupid trojan virus on it and it won't be back from the repair shop/virus killer place for another 3 weeks! Oh noes! Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
